


Noise.

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Con references, Oral, PWP, Pre-Established Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Dick and Jason.</p><p>Jason wants to try a new toy out with Dick.</p><p>That's it. It's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is from a lengthier story in my head about Dick and Jason starting a BDSM relationship as a reaction to what happened to them in my fic Operation: Rescue. But you really don't need to read it. This piece just references a bit of the abuse Dick suffered, only briefly. All the good stuff can be enjoyed as-is. But their relationship is experimental, and they're still learning how to read each other, which is part of why Jason is so careful.

"The hell is that?" Dick asked with a concerned frown.

But Jason just grinned. "Remember how we said no gags?"

Dick nodded. He kept a wary eye on the vibrator in Jason's hand. They hadn't tried it yet, and Dick was worried it might trigger him. He hadn't mentioned to Jason that bit of history yet.

"Well, this little contraption will encourage you to talk."

His expression didn't change, but he was definitely curious. "Really."

"This," Jason held up the circlet in his left hand, "is a bark collar. Meant to give your dog an electric shock when they bark to teach them not to bark, blah blah blah. Well, I did a bit of rewiring and attached it to this," he held up the vibrator in his right. "So you wanna test it out?"

"We can give it a try," Dick said cautiously.

"Alright, undress."

Dick kept his teeth tight on his tongue as he pulled his shirt off, then his socks, then his pants, then his briefs. He repeated his safe word over and over in his head, as if he would forget it if he didn't. He reminded himself it was Jason, and Jason would never do something without his consent. Well, at least in this room.

He laid down on the bed and spread his legs. He took a deep breath, and his chest shook as he let it out.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

Dick nodded.

"You're sure?"

Dick nodded again.

"If something's wrong--"

"I'll tell you."

"Safe word?"

"Jason, I'm fine--"

"Dick. What's your safe word?"

Dick sighed. "Juice box."

Satisfied, Jason reached for the bottle of lube.

Dick let out a murmur of appreciation as Jason slipped a finger inside of him. Just something small, something to let Jay know he was doing okay. And then he let out an honest, uncontrolled, raw moan of pleasure when Jason slipped in two well-slicked fingers and started stretching him. But he noticed Jason was only focusing on stretching and not actually trying to pleasure him. He wasn't searching for that spot or letting his fingers linger. It still felt good, but it felt different. A little more focused on something else. Probably trying not to get him too hard before they started the real play. Well, it was only half-working

"Ready?"

Dick nodded and Jason pushed the vibrator in.

Dick bit down on his lip and tried not to tense. He shoved out all his memories and focused on right now. He tightened his hands in the sheets, breathed in deeply, and shifted his legs. A reminder that he could move. A reminder that he could stop at any time. And that was enough.

Jason climbed on top of him and Dick opened his eyes, expecting a playful grin but he found a worried stare.

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

"You're tense."

"I've got a piece of plastic up my ass. You'd be tense too."

"It's not even that big."

"Bigger than you."

"Liar."

"Bet it feels better than you."

"Shut-up." Jason rolled his eyes, then quickly added, "That's not an order."

Dick sighed. "I know. Put the damn collar on."

Now Jason grinned and slipped the collar around Dick's neck. He pulled it tight, so that the small battery pressed against his vocal chords, but when Dick took a test-breath, he had no trouble getting air.

"Say something," Jason said, twirling his finger around the wire that stretched from Dick's neck to his ass.

"You're a--" But Dick completely forgot what it was he meant to insult Jason with. Because the moment the words reached his throat, the vibrator pulsed and he moaned, and then it it pulsed again and he bit back a whimper, but it registered that too and vibrated right against his prostate. He finally managed to silence himself into heavy breathing and looked at Jason, who was positively giddy.

"Out of words, Dickie-bird?"

Dick pressed his lips tightly together. Like hell he was going to say something now. He'd never finish a sentence at this rate.

"I'll fix that for you."

And Jason pressed his lips to Dick's collar and sucked gently. Dick forced himself to stay silent, but when Jason moved lower and tugged on Dick's nipple with his teeth, Dick let out a quiet moan that turned into a gasp and a groan and he bucked his hips in response.

And after that there was no stopping it. Jason's kisses trailed down his stomach and sucked their way across his tense abs as he moaned without ceasing. It was almost like getting fucked twice. And then Jay pulled away and he managed to quiet himself down so the vibrator stopped, but he was panting and so, so turned on.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Jason, who was finally taking his clothes off.

Dick grinned at how hard Jason already was, and wanted to quip something, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to finish the thought. So he said nothing.

Jason climbed back on top of him with a smirk in his eyes. "How do you feel about sucking me off tonight?"

Dick nodded. He could do that.

"You sure?"

He nodded again, not sure why Jason was hesitating about this of all things. They'd given each other blow jobs before.

"I can't be sure you're sure until I get vocal consent."

"Oh fuck you--" Dick gasped and grunted and managed a faint, "Yes," that turned into a moan.

Jason actually laughed as he laid down and Dick sat up.

Dick licked the underside of Jason's cock and smiled as it trembled beneath his touch. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Be noisy."

Dick glanced up at Jason with a glare.

"That's an order," and he grinned.

Dick sucked with an over-exaggerated, sarcastic moan that quickly turned into the real thing as the vibrator powered up while he sucked. His grip around Jason's hips got dangerously tight as he moaned and slowly lowered his mouth over Jason's cock. Jason lifted his hips in response and Dick nearly choked as it hit the back of his throat.

Oh. This was what getting fucked twice really felt like.

The more pleasure Dick expressed, the more pleasure he felt and that was a damn good feeling. He was so more than okay with this. In fact it was something he wanted to do again. Like in three hours again.

He sucked harder and Jason bucked gently, moaning back.

Dick came first, his jaw nearly going slack over Jason's cock. But he kept sucking until Jason came, hot cum burning the back of his throat. He swallowed and sank down onto the bed, his head resting between Jason's thighs. Jason sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Dick nodded and reached up to unfasten the collar, but Jason took his wrist.

"Ah. My say so."

There was a small moment of panic. But it was so small, smaller than ever, and Dick's safe word only briefly flashed through his mind before the fear was gone, and he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Okay," he said quietly and gasped sharply.


End file.
